1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curable composition, an adhesive film including the same, and an organic electronic device including the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Organic electronic device (OED) are devices including an organic material layer generating a flow of charges using holes and electrons, and for example, include a photovoltaic device, a rectifier, a transmitter, an organic light emitting diode (OLED), and so forth.
Among OEDs, an OLED has less power consumption and a higher response speed, and forms a thinner display device or light than a conventional light source. Further, an OLED has excellent space utilization, and is expected to be applied in a variety of fields including all types of portable devices, monitors, notebook computers and TVs.
A major problem in extending compatibility and use of OLEDs is durability. Organic materials and metal electrodes included in the OLED are too easily oxidized by external factors such as moisture. Therefore, a product including an OLED is very sensitive to environmental factors. Accordingly, there is a need for development of encapsulants to prevent penetration of oxygen or moisture from an external environment with respect to an OED such as an OLED. On the other hand, in an encapsulant applied in an OED, organic volatile substances contained in the encapsulant itself may affect an organic light emitting material or an electrode part, and thus effective control of the organic volatile substances is required.